Et tout s'arrange !
by Aijin-chan
Summary: la suite de Rencontre fortuite à New york ou plutôt le lemon que j'avais promis. Noyeux Joël à tous!


Et voilà le lemon tant attendu par notre chère Purple. Je te l'ai fait pour Noël, c'est pas sympa ça ? en fait c'est surtout que je n'arrivais pas à me décider quel couple prendre. Donc j'ai pris l'occasion de Noël pour te faire plaisir Purple.

J'espère que tu aimeras.

Bonne lecture et joyeux Noël.

0°0°0

Suite à la pub qu'ils avaient eus avec l'article parlant de leur homosexualité, Bill et Tom voulurent se faire le plus discret possible. Mais contre toute attente, tous les autres, c'est à dire les Dir en grey, les An cafe, Suichi et Yuki, Ruichi et K, et le chien, ne pas oublier le chien, les forcèrent à se balader en public, affichant avec eux leur relation. Et ce n'était pas de tout repos, car même si Kyo se révélait bien plus sympathique qu'au premier abord, il n'en devenait que plus excité que Miku quand il s'agissait de faire parler de lui.

Et donc, à la fin de leur séjour, ils firent leurs adieux avec leurs nouveaux amis, se promettant de garder le contact, et rentrèrent dans leur pays natal. Maintes interviews leur fut donc proposées, et l'inévitable arriva…

0°0°0

L'interview sur le plateau télé n'avait commencé qu'à peine 5 minutes plus tôt et déjà elle prenait des tournants pas très sur pour le groupe.

…

- Alors, question amour, rien de nouveau pour le groupe ? demanda la journaliste.

Et voilà, les questions gênantes commençaient, pensa Bill. Et apparemment, son jumeau pensait de même.

- Non, rien de nouveau, commença Georg, approuvé par Gustav.

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers les jumeaux, espérant une réponse qui correspondrait aux rumeurs du moment. Les concernés se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête dans un parfait accord, attirant le sourire de leurs deux amis et collègues.

- Non, rien de nouveau non plus, fit Tom avec un grand sourire, se sentant enfin libéré alors qu'il prenait la main de son frère dans la sienne.

La jeune femme ne sut pas quoi dire, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse aussi direct de la part des jumeaux. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à l'expression du public quand ils s'embrassèrent. Les filles ne savaient si elles devaient pleurer ou crier, et les garçons présent, ne savaient s'ils étaient dégoûté ou non. Car bien que les rumeurs allaient bon train depuis quelques jours, cela ne changeait rien au choc de les voire ainsi.

0°0°0

Quelques heures plus tard, après maintes questions, photos et autres ils purent retourner à leur chambre d'hôtel. Après le savon de leur nouveau manager qui n'avait pas prévu la révélation et disait avec consternation qu'ils allaient avoir trop de travail avec tout ça.

Enfin tranquille, ils s'étendirent sur leur lit, double le lit, comme ils l'avaient clairement réclamé, se tenant fermement par la main, les doigts entrelacés. Ainsi, ils profitèrent du calme présent.

- Tu penses que l'on pourra continuer avec le groupe ? demanda finalement Bill, sûrement le plus soucieux des deux.

- Oui, les autres on bien réussit.

- Peut-être, soupira le chanteur, anxieux quant à leur avenir.

Tom lui lâcha la main et se retourna sur le ventre, se surélevant légèrement avec ses coudes pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Serais-tu stressé, petit-frère ? demanda espièglement Tom.

- Mais non, s'insurgea le dit petit-frère en se redressant à son tour, je …

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, coupé par son jumeau qui l'embrassa possessivement, lui enserrant la taille d'un bras pour le ramener vers lui, le collant à son torse en se mettant sur le côté. Et quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Tom en profitta pour enlever le T-shirt de Bill, suivit du sien pour sentir le contact de leur peau.

- Je connais le meilleur remède au stresse … l'orgasme.

Et il plongea la tête dans son cou, lui mordillant la peau douce à la base de sa nuque et de ses épaules avant de passer au lobe de son oreille, arrachant déjà des plaintes au plus grand des deux, très sensible à se niveau là.

- Ah, Tom, gémit le chanteur, n-non … quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre.

- On s'en fout, tout le monde est au courant maintenant, il ne reste que à le prouver au monde entier.

Et il partit à l'assaut de la bouche de son amant. Rendant très rapidement les armes, Bill y répondit avec tout autant d'ardeur si ce n'est plus. Enhardit par la confiance de son frère, il voulait profiter du moment le plus possible. Aussi se dégagea t-il de l'étreinte de se dernier et passa à califourchon au dessus de lui. Il se fixèrent amoureusement quelques secondes avant que Bill ne se penche lentement et ne l'embrasse presque timidement, comme s'il avait peur de briser ce moment magique. Puis la passion les fit succomber, les poussant dans un torrent désirs qu'ils se firent un devoir de satisfaire.

Le plus grand commença alors à retracer chaque courbe des muscles du torse des on frère avec ses doigts puis sa langue, arrachant à son tours des soupirs et gémissements de plaisirs de la gorge de Tom. Ce dernier sentit son sourire contre sa peau et l'imita aussitôt, heureux qu'il puisse oublier ses peurs l'espace de quelques heures. Mais jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi entreprenant. Alors que sur scène il était le plus exubérant des deux, en privé, il restait le plus timide, le petit frère qui avait un besoin quasi constant de se faire choyer et rassurer. Aussi, quand il commença à défaire le bouton de son baggy, puis la fermeture éclaire avec les dents, il ne put retenir un gémissement sonore à cet appel à la luxure.

- Han, Bill.

- Oui Tom ? demanda ledit Bill avec facétie.

- Continu.

- Oui Tom.

Le chanteur descendit lentement le pantalon le long des cuisses puis des mollets du guitariste, le faisant languir. Puis il le jeta à travers la pièce, le faisant rejoindre leurs T-shirts respectifs. Alors il remonta le long des dites jambes, les retraçant du bout de sa langue. Et arrivé au boxer, il rejoignit rapidement les lèvres des son propriétaire, faisant grogner ce dernier.

- Tu es sadique, râla Tom avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Ah bon ?

Pas dupe pour autant de son petit air innocent qu'il connaissait par cœur et qu'il adorait, ce que Bill savait parfaitement, il reprit possession des lèvres si tentantes des son jumeau. Mais celui ci se dégagea bien vite, et après une dernière œillade perverse, il se remit en face du si gênant sous-vêtement. Et avec les dents, il lui fit subir le même sort qu'au pantalon précédemment. Puis il remonta au niveau de l'antre jambes de son frère avec un regard gourmand et des gestes saccadés qui trahissaient son désir. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il commença à donner de rapides et petits coups de langue sur la verge déjà tendue d'excitation, ce qui fit gémir à nouveau son frère.

- Ah, Bill. Encore, plus, réussit à dire le guitariste entre deux gémissements tandis que le concerné lui obéissait docilement.

Il le prit donc entièrement en bouche, faisant glisser sa langue le long de la verge tendue à l'extrême de plaisir. Puis il la mordilla, arrachant des halètements à Tom cette fois ci. Se traitement on ne peut plus plaisant eut raison de la résistance du jeune allemand qui se répandit dans la bouche de son frère dans un dernier grognement de contentement. Bill avala la semence amer, puis se redressa pour embrasser son amant avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait transmettre de part ce simple geste. Tom en profita pour inverser leur position et se retrouva au dessus de son frère à bout de souffle quand ils se séparèrent.

- J'ai envie de toi, souffla Bill. Maintenant.

Tom sourit affectueusement et lui embrassa la bout du nez, puis chaque paupière pour terminer en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes. En même temps il lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer, ne lui laissant que ses bijoux sur lui. Ce qui donnait un fort contraste entre l'impression de domination donnée par ses bracelets en cuir et ses chaînes autour du cou, et son regard reflétant encore une certaine pointe d'innocence.

- Tu es trop pressé Billou. Tu ne sais pas patienter. Ce n'est pas encore le moment.

- Mais moi j'ai envie … ah !

Tom avait empoigné rapidement le sexe de l'impatient, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase qui se bloqua dans sa gorge.

- Et ça tu n'en veux pas ? le questionna Tom avec malice.

- J-j'ai pas dit n-non, réussit à articuler Bill tandis que son frère et amant s'évertuait à faire de lents vas et viens frustrant mais tellement bons. P-plus.

- Non. Tu n'es vraiment pas patient petit frère, ricana Tom tout en accédant à sa demande.

Et rapidement, Bill se déversa à son tour, dans la main de son frère. Ce dernier se plaça alors entre les jambes du chanteur et joua avec un doigt sur la peau sensible entre ses testicules et son intimité. Et malgré que Bill soit encore plongé dans les limbes du plaisir de son précédent orgasme, il ne put empêcher son sexe de se redresser à nouveau et de gémir énergiquement. Cette attitude fit sourire le guitariste qui rapprocha un peu plus son doigt enduit de sperme de l'anneau de chaire.

Tremblant d'anticipation, Bill amorça de petits coups de hanche pour inciter son frère à continuer, mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas ainsi car il lui bloqua le bassin contre le lit et enleva son doigt tentateur.

- Ttt, patience petit frère.

Bill lui lança un regard suppliant auquel ne résista pas longtemps le musicien. Mais pour ne pas se faire avoir totalement et garder un certain contrôle sur son frère, il lui enfonça deux doigts dans son intimité, le faisant crier de surprise et de plaisir, la douleur n'étant pratiquement pas présente. Il fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre l'anneau de chaires mais rien de plus car selon Bill, être trop préparé gâchait son plaisir. Aussi retira t-il rapidement ses doigts et retourna t-il son frère, l'obligeant à se mettre à quatre pattes, la tête enfoncée dans les coussins du lit et le dos cambré, offrant son intimité à son amant. Et bien que cette position soit très humiliante, il fallait l'avouer, elle était aussi sa préférée, celle ou il ressentait le plus de plaisir lorsque son frère s'enfonçait en lui.

Tom, après l'avoir retourné, lui agrippa fortement les hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger, et, d'un coup, le pénétra entièrement.

- Aaaahh !

Cette fois ci la douleur était bien présente, mais c'est ainsi qu'il préférait, quand son frère et amant était brutal et faisait tout pour se faire pardonner par la suite. Oui, il l'aimait ainsi, au naturel en fait. Brusque au premier abord, et doux quand on le connaissait.

Tom lui laissa quelques secondes pour s'habituer à sa présence puis se retira lentement pour s'enfoncer à nouveau plus profondément encore, faisant crier son frère à nouveau. Il débuta alors un lent va et vient qui fit gémir de plaisir le chanteur, mais qui en même temps le frustrait au plus haut point.

- Plus, Tom. Aah ! Plus fort.

Le dit Tom sourit à cette requête et y accéda tout en mordant légèrement la nuque sous ses yeux. Le chanteur se cambra encore plus si cela est possible, accueillant les coups de butoir en lui avec délice. Et après quelques coups de plus qui arrachèrent des gémissements, des grognement et des cris aux deux frères, le plus grands des deux se déversa dans la main du musicien qui fit de même dans son intimité en le sentant se resserrer autour de lui. Le tout dans un cri mutuel qui du réveiller au moins les voisins de chambre les plus proches.

Tom se retira de son frère et, épuisés, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

0°0°0

Des coups frappés contre leur porte réveilla Tom qui, en regardant l'heure, se mit à grogner.

- Je vais étriper celui qui ose nous réveiller.

Mais il avait oublié une chose primordiale, il s'était dirigé vers la source de sa mauvaise humeur mais ne s'était pas habillé au préalable. Aussi, quand il ouvrit la porte, il put entendre plusieurs voix lui crier dessus.

- Ah ! Non, ne regarde pas mon Yukiki, tu vas être perverti.

- Et la décence, vous connaissez ?

- Yukiki ? C'est trop fort ce nom, hurlèrent de concert deux autres voix connues.

- La ferme.

- Mais va t'habiller, bordel.

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que, exaspérée, la masse de personnes devant lui ne perde patience et le pousse à l'intérieur de la chambre d'hôtel pour pouvoir entrer. Là ils virent Bill encore endormit, nu sur le lit. Il fut d'ailleurs vite rejoint par son frère qui ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait.

- Bill, dit-il assez fort tout en secouant le concerné, on a de la visite.

Toujours endormit, le chanteur de Tokio Hotel releva la tête pour tomber sur les An Cafe, les Dirus, Suichi et Yuki qui les regardaient tous deux, se tenant tous dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Se rendant alors compte de la tenue qu'il portait, ou plutôt qu'il ne portait pas, il se leva en criant et empoigna son frère pour qu'ils aillent tous deux dans la salle de bain se laver et s'habiller.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils revinrent dans la chambre, le plus grand des deux toujours très gêné.

- Euh, …, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda t-il.

- Eh bien, dès que Ruichi m'a dit que vous vous étiez montré à la télé, j'ai appelé tout le monde pour que l'on vienne vous féliciter, expliqua le chanteur aux cheveux rose avec toute la candeur d'un enfant.

- Mph, grogna son amant, imité quelques secondes plus tard par le petit (oups !) le blond des Dirus.

Toshiya et Suichi se chargèrent de les réprimander d'une tape à l'arrière du crâne puis Miku s'avança légèrement :

- Ne t'occupe pas des deux grognons. Nous on veut vraiment vous féliciter.

0°0°0

Le reste de la journée ne fut que des moments plaisant partagés entre amis.

« Finalement, on a bien fait de les écouter », se dirent les deux allemands avant de s'embrasser, oubliant tous se qui les entourait.

0°0°0

The Endeuh !

Noyeux Joël et Bonne Année à tous !!!!


End file.
